


[翻译]幸运签

by nattraven



Category: Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Platonic (for now), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: 一个是捣蛋鬼，匪徒之王，野狗公爵，另一个是伯爵，坚忍骑士，久经沙场的指挥官，这两人能有什么相似之处？对纸牌游戏的共同兴趣，一场赌约，还有——尽管两人都会矢口否认——一点点彼此陪伴。
Relationships: Gascon Brossard/Reynard Odo
Kudos: 10





	[翻译]幸运签

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Luck of the Draw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314229) by [masquerave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquerave/pseuds/masquerave). 



> 作者原注：游戏中加斯科与雷纳德打了那么多局牌，这篇仅仅是一系列牌局中的一瞥。为了保持原作风味，我会尽量将场景和对话写得简洁。这一篇有点长，不过也因为两人是第一次交锋！后续的打牌故事里可能会出现更多角色。

亚甸。这个国家没能拯救女王，自己倒先陷入了浓烟火海中。

即使如此，雷纳德的决心也没有动摇。

早些时候他撤进了军队食堂，躲开外面的灰烬与血，在这里，他思考着下一步行动——草拟计划、提案、可能的意外——又一一将它们推翻重来，他偶尔会喝一杯，想起来的时候也记得吃饭，但眼下，思考本身就足够抽离。孤独之中自有平静。士兵们自觉给他空了一个桌子，坐他附近的人交谈也放低了音量。

当然，在这宁静被打破之前是这样。

帐篷外传来一阵粗野的狂笑，接着雷纳德听见了那标志性的嗥叫，他深深地叹了口气。当然。今晚安静的好时光持续太久了。

不到一分钟，野狗公爵就溜溜达达地进来，亲切热情地问候了米薇女王的士兵们（没人理他），随手敲敲路过的桌子，偶尔停下来从抗议的倒霉鬼手里顺走一杯淡啤酒。他随意地瞟了一眼空着的桌子，让雷纳德极为不悦的是，他在自己面前停了下来。

雷纳德清清嗓子。“你想干什么？”

对面的人拖出凳子，发出恼人的吱呀声，他故意的。他脸上已经挂起坏笑：“怎么，找个地方坐而已嘛。你看上去需要个伴儿。”

“外表会骗人。”雷纳德干巴巴地说，“我不需要那种东西。”

加斯科的回答则是懒洋洋地靠上凳子，像个大爷似的舒舒服服地坐下来。他举止很糟，雷纳德在心中记上一笔。

“拜托，”加斯科说，“这样欢迎同僚指挥官像话吗？”

“再说一遍？”

加斯科的坏笑仍没有变。“你的同僚指挥官。我懂，我懂。你们这些军队出身的家伙不喜欢和下属混在一起。不过今天你撞大运，我可不是那种类型的。作为我自己这群乌合之众的领导人，我敢说你我得算平起平坐。所以呢，完全没必要因为我作陪而不高兴嘛。你尽管享受，没什么好愧疚的。”

“你没……”雷纳德挣扎了一会儿，想反驳的东西太多，没法全塞进短短几个句子里，因而不知如何开口。他挑出简洁但最重要的一点。“我们没有平起平坐。”

“唔，”加斯科沉思片刻。“你说得对。我本来不想说来着，不过我手底下的人确实比你多。”他眼神戏谑，笑意几乎藏不住。

雷纳德不由自主地叹了口气。“强盗，你是说。匪徒，还有罪犯。他们根本打不过利维亚士兵。”

“反对。”加斯科说，“你那些士兵可没有在你们给关在城市监狱的时候造反。实际上，我得说，你的自由是我这些‘匪徒’给的——更别说你的小命。要不是我们，你还要接着吃老鼠、为不公待遇生闷气呢。”他偏了偏脑袋，眉毛抬得老高，“继续说啊。你要否认吗？”

尽管……雷纳德还是顿住了。即使他不相信加斯科，对方的话也有几分道理。他艰难地开口：“确实……尽管方法粗鲁，你的人根本没有半分荣誉和尊严可言，我也不相信你的动机完全无私——无论如何，你和你的……”雷纳德在脑中过了几个词，一个比一个难听，“野狗们，在陛下需要的时候站了出来。”他又低声补充，更像是在对自己说：“在我没能救她的时候站了出来。为此，我很感激你们。”

加斯科的眉毛扬得更高了，高到他现在的表情可以说十分惊讶。“这是怎么回事？”那声调立刻让雷纳德后悔刚才让了步。

“雷纳德感谢我？雷纳德夸奖了我？世界末日了要。我本来还觉得我更有可能吃了自己的帽子呢。”

雷纳德瞧了瞧那顶羽毛帽子，俗丽夸张，像个王冠。“也不是什么重大损失。”

“哦，你就是嫉妒。”加斯科笑道，似乎一点也不气恼。他从杯子里喝了一大口，过了一会儿，又说：“那也不全是你的错。”

“嗯？”

“你还能怎么办？空口白牙啃掉锁链吗？”加斯科说，“怎么可能，我看你够尽忠职守了。我听说了，可真是忠诚啊——选择英勇无畏的给关起来，也不要和考德威尔那群恶棍为伍。”

要不是雷纳德心里有数，他多半会以为加斯科是在别扭、拐弯抹角地夸他。他张了张口，下意识想反驳加斯科根本不懂什么是忠诚——但又想起这位野狗公爵杀到监狱去救同伴的情形。就像他们救了他一样。窃贼的荣誉，他想，但确实软化了他的回答。“我没想过还有别的选择。”

“哎。”加斯科说，“所以你是个很奇怪的贵族。”

“你什么意思？”

“哦，只是他们通常都是一群没有骨气、自私自利的家伙。”加斯科说，“一旦脖子碰上断头台，立刻把荣誉原则都丢到一边去了。”

雷纳德坐直了，眉头立刻皱起来。“管好你的嘴，女王陛下——”

加斯科大笑着摇了摇头。“没必要生气，朋友。我们权且可称她是最高贵的女王陛下，罕例中的罕例。但你必须承认，你那可爱女王陛下的宫廷里发生的事，是不是为我的说法提供了点证据？只要事情出了点岔子，只要你拿出哪怕一点点金子或者权力的承诺，哈，莱里亚和利维亚的伟大家族们会眼都不眨地把自己吃下去。”

他的声音里有难掩的、真正的厌恶，但雷纳德很快无视了它——或许是因为对贵族财富的嫉妒——对于一个穷困强盗来说算不得新鲜。“你和他们有什么不同？你和你那些杂种狗们，四处流窜，随意抢劫杀人，难不成还真觉得自己是道德模范？”

“没。”加斯科说。他的笑容消失了，但也没露出半点自责，反而凑得更近了些。“但不就是那么回事吗？我们*没有*任何不同。人人最终都要为自己争取。野狗们——我们只是没费劲藏着掖着而已。到头来，再怎么努力自欺欺人也是白费功夫。”

对面人在这个话题上的尖刻态度激起雷纳德一阵反感。他没忘记野狗们放火烧过的村庄，也没忘记路边那些尸体——都是对面人的杰作，而他还在自在地喝着酒。这种人就是他未来的战友吗？雷纳德竭力控制住自己，他明白这倒霉合作的必要性。他动用了前所未有的自制力，这才仅仅吐出一句。“确实，恕我只看见一个懦夫，为逃避自己的良知找借口。”

话音未落，雷纳德便整理起文件，准备彻底结束这场对话了。

加斯科立刻站了起来。“啊呀，拜托，我不是要赶你走。这还没进入正题呢。”

“正题是？”

作为回答，加斯科拿出了一套昆特牌，接着，熟练炫耀地开始洗牌——从左到右，从右到左，从中间交错迭代。“干嘛？我觉得咱们该打一场绝赞的老派昆特。你怎么想？”

雷纳德只是盯着他，决定并不屈尊回答。他仅仅继续收拾自己的东西。

“啊哈，害怕在动脑子的游戏里被我打败。”加斯科激他，那懒洋洋的嘲弄语气又溜回来了。“永远这么残忍，指挥你的士兵往这往那行军，既没有理智也没有计划。”

“恰恰相反。”雷纳德说，“正因为我还有理智才会拒绝。”

“哈！”加斯科毫不动摇地说，“我看出来了，没法激你上钩，不过我或许有别的办法可以诱惑你。”他过于夸张地张开双臂，“打个赌怎么样？”

“我对你沾血的钱没兴趣。”雷纳德简短干脆地回答，从座位上起身。

“啊。”加斯科的双臂落下来，笑容也消失了。“现在你可真惹到我了……”

雷纳德本来想转身，但他忍住了。“你是要否认那些钱不沾血——”

“……因为我从来不打这么无聊的赌！只赌金子？你把我当成什么人了？”

又到了雷纳德叹气的时候了。他疲倦地揉揉眼睛，深深觉得再拖下去的每一刻都在加速消耗他数年的寿命。“那你赌什么？”

“暴露兴趣了啊，我懂。”加斯科又重新咧嘴，“即使是伟大的雷纳德.奥多也挡不住好奇心的诱惑。”

“你太把自己当回事了。”雷纳德阴郁地说，“我只是看出来，你在说赌什么之前是不会住口的。那就说吧，你想赌什么大的？”

“就这个，”加斯科把他的牌摆在一边。“如果你赢了，我就给你足足一下午训练我的手下，到你满意为止。”

这话终于让雷纳德停下了。

“什么？”

“你听见了。这不是你一直想要的嘛？教我们怎么走路？”

“是行军。”雷纳德下意识纠正道，“是遵守军纪。”但他的眼睛警惕地眯起来——这其中可能有陷阱。“如果我输了呢？”

“那我就有一下午随便折腾你的人。这么着才算公平，不来吗？”

“绝对不来。”光是想想自己的利维亚士兵要面对此种悲惨命运，雷纳德几乎就要吓呆。

加斯科看见他脸上的表情，狂笑道：“哦，你对我可真没信心，我不会羞辱他们，也绝对不会教他们先考虑自己。你要真这么怕也可以来监督嘛。”

“那你要他们做什么？”

加斯科往前靠了靠，表情稍稍严肃了些。“我知道你很为自己的士兵们骄傲，大部分时候也有道理。背井离乡，跟着你们的女王跑到这鬼地方来。但即使你也必须承认，他们动起来像穿盔甲踩刀叉堆。再不学着点，我们活不长的。我可以教，但你得先让他们听我的。”

雷纳德把到嘴边的斥责咽了回去，无论有多不情愿，他也承认这提议也没有一开始听上去的那么荒唐。但这也不代表他会就这么同意。“我的人不是土匪。他们是士兵，没必要像老鼠一样躲在暗处。”

“老鼠，野狗。”加斯科慢吞吞地说，“管我们叫什么都行。我宁愿在暗处活着，也不要太阳底下光辉的死。”

雷纳德心中掠过很多混乱想法。如果有机会让现在一半的人手，野蛮、混乱、管不了的一半人学会点纪律——这机会太诱人，他不能就这么放过去。但是……“要以机率来决定训练方针，不太合适。”

“哈，你没本事它才是机率。”加斯科报以令人抓狂的坏笑，“当然啦……如果你觉得自己打不过我，可以理解。我可是个可怕的敌人。猜你没胆来。”说完，加斯科也站起来，把喝完的酒杯放回桌上。. 

“令人失望，我说，真的令人失望。不过就这么着吧。”

他走了一步、两步，然后雷纳德开口了。

“等等。”

加斯科转身，雷纳德从斗篷里拿出了自己的牌。隔着桌子，两个人盯着对方，各自打起了小算盘。

终于，雷纳德坐下来。

“成交。”


End file.
